Melodía Español
by Trisl
Summary: Lovino Vargas is on vacation with his Grandfather, Roma, and his brother, Feliciano, in Spain. When he meets an alluring Spanish singer at a bar, what's in store? A shitty summery, Spamano and eventual GerIta. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HELLO ONE AND ALL. I liveeee. I swear. I was gonna update my Harvest Moon fic, but ended up writing this. It shall be more than one chapter, I assure, and I'd love some feedback on it. Spamano ftw.

I promise I'll update Nothing Is Forever… eventually. My inspiration bunnies all died in a mind fire that's called life OTL

Anyways, enjoy!

Desclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the Regina, nor the James Joyce. All own to their appropriate owners. Though, I do own Emmy. She's my OC 8'D

* * *

><p>Spain was nothing like Lovino could imagine.<p>

The streets ran on forever, and there were so many houses, all with brightly coloured flags and decorations. And there were people.

So many people.

People with tan faces, people with pale. Some people that didn't look like people at all. Fat men with dark beards and happy eyes, slender women with long flowing hair and flirtatious grins. And everywhere he looked, it seemed like there was a music following the view. Like a montage of land and faces and structures. The melody of Spain.

Lovino couldn't help but hate it.

His Grandfather, Roma, and brother, Feliciano, stood beside him, looking around with wide, open eyes. Well, except for the younger male. No one really understood how, but his eyes always seemed to be closed, even though he saw everything around him. He could tell every detail on a rock or tree or building; but you'd never see his irises. It was a bit odd.

"Well, here we are, my boys."

The Regina hotel was a magnificent structure that sat on the street corner and seemed to blend all the way down the block. It had a flat roof, with a tiny dome-shaped tower sitting at the point of the building. It had five floors to it, and each one was filled with rows and rows of windows, all lit by the mid-morning sun. Roma smiled and walked towards the black door, shrugging it open and motioned for the two boys to walk through. Feli tutted in happily, and Lovino begrudgingly followed. Only eleven and he was already tired of this vacation.

He wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the commotion, or because he was naturally a grumpy person. Feliciano had talked the _entire_ plane ride over, and it was all about how he promised to, 'Fall in love' while in Spain. Pssh. _Love_. Poor soul actually thought it existed.

"_Caro_," Roma's voice was urging yet teasing as he spoke to Lovino, walking towards the counter, "There is no reason to look so mad. We're in Spain~! I want you to enjoy yourself while here." The elder brother rolled his eyes, pulling along his bags and trying to keep Feliciano from walking away,

"It's a stupid city. Too many people."

"Oh, stop it _Fratello_." Feli smiled brightly at Lovino, "It's such a beautiful place! And did you see all the pretty girls? Ve~ They were so nice looking~!" The elder Italian growled under his breath.

Great. Ten minutes in Spain and his brother was already making plans to meet girls. Typical.

"Yeah, whatever." As Roma accepted their room key, they made their way to the elevator and to the third floor. Once there, they walked the entire length of the hallway, then stopped. Room 311. Their temporary home.

"Alright, boys," Roma walked into the dorm and set his bags down by the door. The walls were pale yellow, and the windows overlooked the street below. Lovino walked around the main room and headed towards what he assumed was the master bedroom, a large queen bed staring back at him. He and Feliciano would probably be staying in this room, while Roma took to the couch. Lovely. _Twenty-three years old, and I'm still sleeping with my younger brother._ The man couldn't help but suppress a growl. "You two will be sleeping in the grand bedroom, and I'll be sleeping on the couch. It pulls into a bed." Roma's head swiveled around the door frame as he smiled to Lovino, "That alright, _caro_?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not in the slightest~" The boy rolled his eyes, making his way to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. He looked out the window and narrowed his eyes, the sunlight pouring into the room and lighting it with a brightness that made Lovino's head hurt. Stupid sun. Stupid Spain.

Roma walked into the room with Feliciano, placing the latter's bags down by the dresser. He turned and smiled as Feli sat on the bed beside Lovi, clapping his hands,

"Tonight, my boys, we'll be visiting an old colleague of mine's younger sister's bar." When the boys gave him a confused look, he waved them off, "It's a quaint little thing. The James Joyce. A little Irish pub I always go to when I visit Spain." Lovino glared at his elder,

"And why do we have to come with you?"

"Come now, Lovi, it'll be nice."

"_Si, fratello_, think of all the fun we'll have!" Lovino sighed, laying back on the bed and covering his face with his hands,

"I don't even want to be here. Why did I have to come to this retarded country again?" Roma frowned,

"_Coro_, please. This is an adventure!" He walked over to his grandsons and ruffled each of their heads, "This is an opportunity to make memories and have fun." Feli yawned and nodded, and Lovino simply groaned. Roma walked to the door and smiled brightly, "We leave for the bar at seven. Be ready by then."

He left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the two brothers alone. The silence thickened for well over five minutes before Feli finally spoke,

"Ve… _Fratello_—"

"Feli, listen to me." Lovino sat up, cutting his brother off and looking him in the face, "We're in a stupid country with stupid people, and Grandpa expects us to love it. You can go ahead and act all…. You-ish," he angrily gestured to the other's body, "But that doesn't mean _I_ have to. All I'm saying is don't expect me to enjoy any part of this trip."

Feli smiled lightly, leaning over and giving his brother a quick hug before standing and walking towards the windows,

"I believe you'll have a great time, _fratello_." He turned over his shoulder to give Lovi a soft chuckle, "Who knows? You may even fall in love here."

"That's your goal, Fel. Not mine."

"I'm just saying." He winked, walking—no. _Skipping_ to the small bathroom that was connected to the room, and closed the door behind him. Lovi lay back against the bed and ran a hand through his hair before groaning out loud.

There he goes again; talking about something that didn't exist.

* * *

><p>Seven rolled around far faster than Lovi would've liked.<p>

He and Feli and Roma all piled into a taxi, driving the _full_ eight minutes to the James Joyce. Lovino saw absolutely no point in driving the relative five blocks, but then again, he didn't see a point in being where he was all together. So, as per usual, he kept quiet and silently questioned his grandfather's sanity, while his brother continued to prove he had none.

"This is it, _mi amigo_." Roma paid the man as they stepped out, Lovino's eyebrows raising as his shoes hit the curb. The bar wasn't so much as a bar, but a pub. The gray building had a small green awning with the name on it, and the front wall was almost filled by two giant windows, each with some sort of Spanish writing on it. There were random knickknacks behind the panes, and the door was hidden behind a large arch and black, welcoming all who walked passed.

Roma and Feli beamed. Lovino simply groaned.

"Come, come, boys. I want you to meet the owner. Or, should I say, owners." Roma laughed as he walked in, Feliciano following suit. The elder boy sighed, gave the awning a scrutinizing stare, then followed the men inside.

There were two things that Lovino noticed when they walked through the door.

The first thing was how many people were in the bar. Sixty or so Spaniards all seated at random places in the room, some standing, all speaking.

The second was the aura. The whole entire _structure_ of the building screamed happiness and relaxation. Every voice, every face, every smile in the pub was relaxed and entertained.

"Tell me my eyes are playing tricks on me." Looking up, Lovi blinked as a short, twenty-or-so year old girl made her way towards them, her electric green eyes sparkling and flaming red hair tied up in a messy bun. She had on a bright jade shirt with the pub's logo on it, and an apron tied around her waist. She stopped in front of Roma and laughed, causing the freckles on her cheeks to brighten out against her pale skin,

"Roma Vargas. My, my, I haven't seen you in, what? Three years?" Roma laughed and embraced her, giving the girl a quick kiss to her cheek,

"Times have been busy lately, lovely." She nodded, tucking the pen she was holding behind her ear,

"Tell me about it." Finally noticing he didn't come alone, the girl looked to the brothers and smiled, her eyes amused and curious, "And who are these two lovely young men?" Roma turned and placed an arm around her shoulders, motioning to the two,

"These are my grandsons I've been telling you so much about. This one is Feliciano, and mister puss-and-frown is Lovino." She chuckled brightly, holding her hand out to Feli, then to Lovi,

"Nice to finally meet you boys. My name's Emerald Kirkland, and I'm the owner. Well, one of them. You's can call me Emmy, though." She winked, causing Feli to giggle,

"Nice to meet you too, Emmy! Ve~ Your pub is so pretty!" The girl smiled, one hand finding its way to her hip,

"Thank you, Feli. Can I call you that? You look like a Feli to me." The two smiled at each other, a light giggle escaping her lips. Lovino crossed his arms, raising a brow at the girl,

"Aren't you a little young to be running a pub? You look twenty."

"Eighteen, actually." She looked to him, her face still set in a cheery smile, "And aren't you a little old to be trailing your grandfather across Spain?" When Lovi's eyes widened, she winked, "Some questions are better left unanswered." She turned back to Roma and laughed, "Though, I can say I'm only the owner because of my last name. My…" She gave a thoughtful look before counting out on her fingers, "Three… Four… Four! My four brothers and I all own bars in major cities across the globe." Shaking her head, she chuckled, "Typical, really. A family of drunks owning bars." Roma and she laughed, causing Feli to join in. Lovi just stood there, arms still crossed. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to smack the girl, or worry for her well-being. Or both.

"Speaking of which, let me go find—"

"Get your filthy fucking hands off me, you goddamned frog!" A woman's voice rose above all the rest before a loud _smack!_ echoed throughout the other voices. No one stopped, no one paid any mind. Lovi raised a brow while Emerald smiled brightly,

"Oh, I was just about to go get her. Sneaky little mind ninja." As if on cue, a woman came barreling through the small crowed of people, dragging behind her an obviously-drunk blond haired man who was mumbling a string of what sounded like French as she fisted his hair and threw him towards the door.

"And _stay_ out, you filthy piece of shit!" Lovino's other brow rose, and Feli backed away from where she stood fuming. Roma's eyes glistened lightly as the woman stood up straight, her hand running through the short, jet-black hair that rested just at her shoulders. When she turned, her furious gray eyes landed on Emerald, a pale hand shooting out to point at her,

"_You!_"

"Hiya Anny!" Emerald smiled, grasped the girl's hand and pulled her to the circle. As soon as her eyes lay on Roma, all traces of anger were gone, and her glare was replaced by a grin,

"Roma! Oh shit, I haven't seen you in years!" She leaned forward as he kissed her cheek, draping one arm around his shoulders. She wasn't as short as Emerald, but the older man towered over her. He smiled,

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" They laughed, causing Emmy to smile and walk forward,

"Ann, these are Roma's grandson's he's been telling us about. The cute one's Feliciano, and little mister angry-eyes over here is Lovino." The woman chuckled and shook both of their hands, Lovino sending a deadly glare to the shorter girl.

"A pleasure to meet the infamous Vargas brothers. My name's Antoinette Marie, the other owner." Roma put his arms around both of the girl's shoulders, smiling brightly,

"Well, now that all introductions have been… well, introduced, why don't you girls get us some drinks." Emerald broke free of him, giving a mock curtsy before laughing and jogging off. Anny paused before doing the same, following suit. Feliciano giggled once they were out of ear shot,

"Ve~ I like Emmy! She's so nice~!"

"Pfftt. Sure." The older brother rolled his eyes as they walked to a table next to the door, sitting down. Lovi took the time to actually look at the interior of the pub; his anger subsided for the time being. It wasn't the largest of places, with a few tables strung along the walls, the hardwood floors bleeding into tile as it snaked around the bar, an island separating it from the rest of the room. Beers and liquor lined the wall behind the island, and on the front of the room was a large raised platform—a stage. On it were three people, one holding a trumpet, the other a guitar of some form. The last man was sitting at the microphone, on a stool, his tanned finger tapping the microphone as Guitar-guy strummed a single chord. Many of the people in the pub whistled and cheered, the singer-guy pressing his lips close to the mic,

"_Esta noche…._" He looked around for a minute, eyeing everyone in the room. Lovino's eyes were trained on his bright green irises, his curly brown hair falling into said eyes. He looked tall and lean, and wore nothing but jeans and a white button-up, that was anything _but _buttoned. He wasn't wearing shoes.

Once the cheering quieted down, he pressed his mouth to the microphone once more, and this time, when he whispered the word, the trumpet sounded behind him,

"_Bailamos_."

Every person in the pub was livid. As the man began to sing, his voice traveled smooth and silky through the walls, through Lovino's very core. He couldn't help but stare at the man as he sang, his voice alluring and slow, then hitching as he changed octaves. After a minute, Lovi's chest tightened and he felt a growl about to escape his lips. The sudden surge of anger wasn't caused so much by the happy and upbeat melody of the song, of for the fact that his grandfather and brother were having a good time, though they weren't helping at all.

He wasn't sure whether to be unnerved or furious.

For the man on stage looked _directly_ at Lovino as he sang.

* * *

><p>AA/N: Aaaand that's chapter one! For the record, the Regina Hotel is an ACTUAL hotel in Madrid, Spain, and the James Joyce Irish Pub is an actual pub eight minutes away from it, also in Madrid, Spain. I did my research for this story.

Also, Emerald is supposed to be The Free Republic of Ireland, and therefor is a Kirkland. She's an OC of mine, and since the pub's Irish, I thought I'd finagle her into the story. AND I DIIIID. /shot

Anyways, I hope you all liked the story, and chapter two shall be up soon enough. By the way, the song Spain sings is "Bailamos" by Enrique Iglesias. Anyone who hasn't heard it should. It's sexy and it makes me wanna dance~

See this little review button? Click it. Review. Make Spain shake his ass. 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A CHAPTER SO SOON? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?**

**No. I got inspiration and I was afraid if I didn't go with it, this chapter would have never been written. So… yeah. CHAPTER TWO. EVERBODY DANCE 8DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, The James Joyce, OR ANNY. I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT LAST CHAPTER. She belongs to my best friend, Erika, (_BrokenBridges_) and we felt the need to have her in this story. Antoinette Marie is her OC, and therefor is not mine. OxO**

* * *

><p><em>"Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos! Te quiero, amor mio – Bailamos! Wanna live this night forever – bailamos! Te quiero, amor mio…<em>_Te__quiero__~*" _

Lovino was absolutely furious by the time the song was over.

His face was beat red, and his eyes hurt from glaring at the man who sang. His chest was constricted at the amount of _anger_ surging through it.

Yup. Completely pissed.

"Ve! He sings so well!" Feliciano sipped on his soda that he _had_ to have in a wine glass, his lidded-eyes trained on the direction of the singer. The song was over, and as he made his way through the crowed, everyone cheered and clapped his back. What was so great about this stupid guy? He wasn't even wearing shoes! Lovi sipped his *_Limoncello,_ fuming. He was really starting to hate Spain.

"Yo! Toni!" Emerald's voice was high-spirited and giddy and _loud_ as she gestured towards our table, "Come 'ere! I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"His name is Toni?" Roma looked over to the man and Anny smiled,

"Mhmm. He's our newest attraction. Name's Antonio Carriedo. Everyone _loves_ him! I swear, some of our regulars only come to hear him sing." She leaned over slightly, a thin blush creeping on her face, "That and the fact he's got a _great_ ass." Humming, she swooped away to wait another table, causing Emmy to laugh,

"Well, his ass is the only reason _she_ comes to work." Anny's voice traveled from somewhere behind the bar,

"I deny nothing!" Not a moment later, Antonio burst through the crowd, his shirt billowing in an unforeseen breeze. His skin seemed to almost… glow in the florescent lights. The sight made Lovino sick to his stomach.

"Emmy!" He walked to the girl, his voice resonating with a strong Spanish accent, leaning in and kissing her cheek, "How are you tonight? It feels like I have not seen you at all!" She laughed, flapping her wrist,

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But, there's someone here I want you to meet. You've heard me talking about Roma Vargas, right?" The man smiled brightly, looking to the men,

"_Si, __si_! Of course! Emmy talks so much about you!" Roma smiled as well, holding his hand out,

"A pleasure." He chuckled, "You have a wonderful singing voice, Mister Carriedo." Antonio shook his head,

"I'm flattered, but it's not that great." He turned to the younger boys, his expression curious. Lovino couldn't help but notice that when Antonio looked at him, the corners of his mouth twitched ever so.

"Guys," Emerald, keen on saving the day, smiled and put her hand on the Spanish man's arm, "This is Toni. Toni, this is Feliciano and Lovino. Roma's grandsons." Antonio held out his hand to Feli first, that smile never leaving his lips,

"Very nice to meet you both." When he held out his hand to Lovino, the boy simply stared at it, raised his brow, then gave a scrutinizing glare to the Spaniard. If he expected Lovi to actually _shake_ his hand, he was greatly mistaken.

"Lovino, show some respect." Roma's voice was laced with authority, but Lovi could care less. He was _not_ shaking this dude's hand.

Imagine where it had been!

Disgusting.

"Emerald, where's the bathroom in this place?" Lovino looked to the ginger, causing her to blink and point towards the side of the bar,

"Uh, through that door. Men's is on the left." Lovino stood form his chair, walking by Antonio and the girl without even blinking. He disappeared within the crowed.

"Ve…~ _Fratello_ doesn't mean to be so rude, Mister Toni." Feli smiled softly at him, "He's just grumpy today~" Antonio laughed,

"Oh, good! I thought it may have been me." Emerald chuckled, looking through a little notepad in her hands. Antonio, suddenly remembering something, looked around the bar,

"Ah, Emerald? Where is Francis?" She blinked for a moment before nodding towards the door,

"Ann fell victim to his hands again. He's probably sulking under the awning." Antonio nodded before running off towards the door. Roma blinked at the girl,

"That blond man that Antoinette threw out, he is Toni's friend?" Emerald laughed,

"One of his best friends. There's a third one that pops in every once in a while, but he travels a lot, so it's every other week." She thought for a minute, "Actually, he should be here around Wednesday. Not that it really matters. The whole town knows when Gilbert's here."

Antonio came back to the group with his arm wrapped around a very drunk blond man, the one from before. He slurred angrily in a string of French before Emerald knelt in front of him, lifting his head,

"Fraaaaanciiiis? You with me buddy?" The man nodded gently, a small smile gracing his lips,

_"Ai-je oublié la chanson*?"_ Emerald nodded,

_"Vous avez fait. __Voulez-vous du café*?"_ The man nodded, his head lolling onto Antonio's thigh. Emerald chuckled and stood, gaining a quizzical stare from Roma,

"Emerald. Since when do you speak French?" The girl winked, backing up to move to the bar,

"You learn a few things when you run a pub." As she walked away, Toni pulled the man named Francis towards the wall, leaning him up against it, and pushing his legs in so he wouldn't trip anyone. Feli looked down to the men, his brows knit with curiosity,

"Ve… Is he going to be okay?" Toni nodded, smiling,

"_Si_. Francis gets drunk fairly quickly." Said man looked up at Feliciano from the floor, his pearl-blue eyes sparkling brightly,

"Ohh! What a pretty woman~" He tried to stand, failing and falling against Toni, "Oh~ So pretty~" The French radiating from his voice mixed with the drunken slur was almost incomprehensible to naked ears. Feli, naïve as he was, simply giggled. Roma shook his head.

Lovino came waltzing back to the table, his expression blank and eyes trained on Feliciano. Hell, if he had to look at something, it might as well be his brother.

"Ve, _fratello_! This is Francis!" Feli smiled to the blond, "He's Toni's friend. And very, very drunk."

"Ohhh~ Ze pretty lady speaks~" Lovi cocked a brow, finally giving in and eyeing the man. He recognized him from earlier.

"Did he just call you a lady?" Feli nodded, giving a tiny little giggle,

"He's very funny." Toni chuckled from the floor,

"I'm sorry for anything he may say. He's not… ah… usually like this." Lovi rolled his eyes and took a long gulp from his drink. Stupid Spanish guys and their stupid French friends. No one likes the French anyways.

"_Ohhhhhh how ze pretty laadieeessssss make me feeeeeeeel so preetttyyy~_" The drunk man began to sing, his voice rough and loud. Lovi cringed while Feli laughed, causing Toni to join in. Looking around, Lovi then realized Roma had disappeared. Great. Left with the idiots.

Francis attempted to stand once more and this time actually managed to lean against the wall and hoist himself up. He smiled down at Feli and eyed the unmanageable curl that always seemed to stick out off the side of his head. He reached forward tentatively, his smile flirtatious,

"_I feel preeettyyy~ oh so prettyy~ But not as pretty as this lady is right heeereee~_" He toyed with the curl, causing Feli to freeze then break out into a small panting. His face flushed and he bit his lip to contain a moan. Lovi stood up and pushed the Frenchman back, causing him to giggle hysterically and fall to the floor. Antonio simply pursed his lips and stared at the blond man. Lovi growled,

"_Don't fucking touch_ my brother, perv." Emerald came back to the small group with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand, a perfect brow raised as she took in the scene,

"…Do I want to know?"

"Ve~ Francis thought I was a girl! He was singing!"

"…We need a drinking limit in this place." She sighed, smiling, and placed the cup on the table, urging Toni to help her lift the Frenchman. Once seated back against the wall, she handed him the coffee mug and he drank it sip by sip.

"Hey, Em, do we have any more— _Who_ let _him_ back in _here_?" Anny stood almost horrified at the edge of the bar, her eyes trained on Francis. Lovino cocked a brow as Emerald blushed,

"Ahaha... I did? Oh, come on Ann, Toni wanted to see him!" The black-haired woman turned her attention to Antonio before pointing a finger at the ginger,

"I told you to keep him out of here! My ass does not like having hands all over it!" Emerald pulled a dramatic face and pointed back at the woman,

"You lie!"

"_Emerald_!" The green-eyed woman groaned before turning to the boys,

"Do you guys care if Francis stays?" Antonio smiled,

"Not at all." Feli giggled,

"Ve~ He's funny! I like him~" She turned to Lovino who simply leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms,

"_I_ don't even wanna be here." She looked at him before smiling,

"I'll take that as a no. See, Ann? Francis is wanted here!" The other woman sighed and ran her hand along her face,

"Alright, fine. Whatever. But I swear to the higher power if he comes near me—"

"I won't let him." Toni smiled up at her from her floor as he held the mug for Francis. She hesitated for a minute before nodding,

"Alright. But I ain't bringing him home. One of ya'll can do it." She began to walk away before turning once more, "By the way, your _fans_ want an encore, T." The Spanish man nodded before standing and placing Francis's mug on the table,

"He shouldn't move for a while, so is it alright if he stays with you two while I sing?" Feli nodded happily,

"_Si, fratello_ and I don't mind!"

"I happen to mind _a lot." _Lovi glared daggers at the brunette, "I'm not here to babysit your drunk, Spaniard." Antonio looked into the man's darkened amber eyes before smiling,

"Then why _are_ you here?" Lovino didn't answer. He continued to glare at him until finally, the other man smiled, "I won't be long. Relax, enjoy the show."

He walked towards the front of the room, leaving Feli and Lovino to themselves. Well, Francis was on the floor as well, but the poor soul was too close to sleeping to care.

"Ve… _Fratello_, you should really be kinder to Mister Toni." Lovi looked at Feli from the corner of his eye,

"Why should I?"

"Because," Feli's smile was both sad and regretful, the latter for reasons lost on Lovino's mind, "He's done nothing wrong to you. Nor to me." He reached over to place a small hand on Lovi's arm, "Grandpa Roma always told us to be kind to others._ Be unto others as you would have them be unto you." _Lovi sighed,

"Yeah… Whatever." The crowd erupted into cheering and cat calls as Antonio sat back on the stool, the microphone pressed to his lips. He looked out over the crowd with a smile,

"So, what should I sing now?" Everyone yelled out song names, all cheering and pumping their fists in the air. Lovino rolled his eyes and growled angrily.

Yeah. Like he was gonna be nice to _this_ guy.

Right.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>"Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos! Te quiero, amor mio – Bailamos! Wanna live this night forever – bailamos! Te quiero, amor mio…<em>_Te__ quiero__~" : _We dance- Let the rhythm take you over- we dance! I love you, my love - We dance! Wanna live this night forever- we dance! I love you, my love... I love you~_  
><em>**

*** _Limoncello_: an Italian alcoholic drink.**

*** _"Ai-je oublié la chanson?"_ : Did I miss the song?**

*** _"Vous avez fait. Voulez-vous du café?"_: You did. Do you want coffee?**

**And, for anyone that doesn't know, _Fratello_ is Italian for 'brother.'**

**A/A/N: AAAAND CHAPTER TWO. It's pretty filler, and time's moving all slow, but I needed this chapter to advance relationships and understanding of characters.**

**And I totally just realized Roma died like, halfway into this. ….he found a pretty woman.**

**…yeah.**

**Anyways, review? Spain'll _bailamos_ for you…~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N/: CHAPTER THREE. I'm actually updating this story. It's a flippin' miracle.**

**ENTER LE AWESOMENESS. …yeah.**

**I have no excuse for this. Just sayin'. OTL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the James Joyce, or anything else in this fic. S'ept mah plot.**

* * *

><p>The next two days were hell on earth for Lovino.<p>

His grandfather _insisted_ they see all the major sights of Spain, which meant traveling and being out in the hot sun for hours upon hours, just to go back to that stupid pub and hear that bastard of a Spaniard sing.

He just wanted to go home.

Being in Spain for three days showed that Lovino wouldn't make it the other twenty seven they were supposed to be here. A month in a foreign country to _enrich_ their sense of culture and gain fond memories. The fondest memory Lovino had 'gained' so far was watching Francis drunkenly flirt with anything that moved. Which included a clock .Twice.

He didn't even know why he was here! He was a grown man goddamit, and he didn't have to spend part of his summer following his grandfather and brother like a puppy. He was a _man._

But, for some strange reason, Lovino never voiced his anger upon staying in Spain. He complained about everything else imaginable, sure, but being in the country wasn't one. Maybe in the back of his mind, he liked this place.

….Yeah right.

"_Fratello_~ Ve… we're leaving now~"

"Go away, Feli. I wanna sleep."

"But _nonno_* says we're leave—"

"I. Want. To. Sleep."

"Ve… _Fratello_, don't you wanna see Emmy? And Antoni—"

"Don't say that godforsaken bastards name."

"That's not very nice!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a bucket of fucking sunshine today." Lovino groaned and sat up on the bed, his hair ruffled and curl sticking out farther than usual. He sighed and stood, making his way to the small dresser to get presentable. Feli giggled happily,

"It's going to be fun! It's Wednesday, _fratello_, remember what Emmy said? Tonio's other friend is coming today! Maybe we can be their friend~" Lovi grumbled as he pulled his shirt off and exchanged it for another. He didn't wanna hear about _Tonio's_ stupid friends, or what day it was. He just wanted to take an aspirin and _sleep._

But, obviously, that wasn't happening.

Once dressed and his hair had been at least combed, he followed Feliciano out to the main hotel room, then walked with Roma to the pub. Lovino had finally bitched Roma into saving money and walking the small distance, even though he kind of wished he didn't. Feliciano was silent in cars. But while walking, he never shut up.

Lovi didn't know what was worse. That Feli had asked at _least_ seventy questions on how bridges are made, why the sky is blue, or why buildings are called buildings if they were already built, or, the fact that when the James Joyce pub came into view, Antonio was leaning against the side of the structure, waiting for them. _Waiting._

And the first person he locked eyes with was, of course, Lovino.

"Ah! _Mi amigos!"_ He gave Roma a quick hug before smiling, "I'm glad you've come! Emerald told me you'd be here again tonight and I couldn't help but want to be the first to greet you~!" Feli giggled while Roma laughed. Lovi suppressed a gag. This guy was so much of a kiss-ass, it made Lovino want to kick a puppy in the face.

And he liked puppies. Kind of.

"Yeah, that's fan-fricken-tastic." Lovino pushed past the brunette and walked into the bar. He needed something strong _now_ if he was going to survive the night. Maybe Emerald could supply him with more limoncello…

"Hey! Lovi!" Said woman greeted him from behind the bar as he walked in, sitting on a stood directly across from her. She grimaced lightly, "You look like someone stole the last cookie from your cookie jar, man. You okay?" He ran a hand through his hair,

"If 'okay' entitles your grandfather and brother to be captured by that bastard of a singer's stupid, idiotic charm, then yeah. I'm fucking _great._" She cleaned out a glass with a rag, her brow raised,

"You want a drink? I might have something for ya that can help, but it's a tad strong."

"Give me the strongest drink you've got." He nodded at her and she smiled, turning back to the wall of different bottles and studied them. She took down one bottle, then another, then a small bottle of something else. She took all three and poured them gracefully into a shaker, mixed them, then finally poured the contents into a tall glass. It had an odd colour to it and a pungent aroma, but Lovi would have been game for _anything_ as long as it took away his headache.

"Here." She placed it in front of him then went back to cleaning the glass with the rag. He looked it over before taking a small sip and cringing, the contents burning his throat,

"The hell is this?"

"Irish Car Bomb." She winked, tilting her head back slightly, "Some pretty strong shit ya got there, hun. See the foam? Hurry you gotta drink it all or else it'll go bad." Lovino, throwing caution to the wind, downed the entire glass as quickly as he could. Once finished, he leaned forward to say how amateur it was and how it vaguely tasted like chocolate milk, but the room spun. His eyes widened and his brain was filled with nothing but white fluffy clouds. They looked so fluffy…

"Whoa, there! Lovi? Come on, don't fall off the bar stool!" Emerald held him up by his shoulders, her abdomen squished against the counter. Looking around her eyes landed on the group walking in the door, Antonio in the lead, "Toni! Help me here, he's gonna fall flat on his ass."

Toni rushed over and hoisted the Italian up onto the stool properly, causing a loud growl to escape the man's lips,

"Leggo of me you filthy _stronzo*_." The Spaniard raised his eyebrow before looking to Feli and Roma, the latter of the two's face contorted between curiosity and two seconds away from hysterical laughter,

"My god, Em, what the hell'd you give the boy?"

"Erm… Irish Car Bomb. He said he wanted something strong, so…" She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "He's legal in Spain. I obliged." Roma laughed and watched as Lovi struggled against Tonio's arms, yelling out strings of Italian. Feli's face was flushed with embarrassment at some of the words his brother retorted; he never knew Lovi to be such a sailor.

"Um.. E-Emmy?"

"Yes, Feli love~?" The smaller Italian sat next to his squirming brother sheepishly, his hands tracing circles onto the table,

"Could… Could _I _have what you gave _fratello_…?" The Irishwoman blinked before chuckling,

"That's a pretty strong drink. Think you'll be able to handle it?" The boy simply nodded, causing the girl to smile, "Alright. One more Irish Car Bomb, coming up." She went through the procedure again, making the drink once more. As she placed it in front of Feliciano, he chugged the mixture without needing instruction. Surprised, Emerald just laughed and took the glass away from him when he was done. He didn't even sway. Just sat there.

"Did somebody order awesome? 'Cause the package just arrived!" All heads in the small group turned to the door where a tall, well-built albino smirked, an equally tall blond behind him. Antonio's eyes lit up and Emerald gave a small groan,

"That was such an awful pun, Gil." The man walked up to the bar and kissed her cheek, laughing,

"Shut up, you know you missed me. Where's Ann?"

"Of course I did, you stupid idiot. And you know she's off on Wednesdays." The two laughed before Emerald cleared her throat and gestured to Roma,

"Gil, this is the infamous Roma Vargas." Gil looked at the man before shaking his hand,

"Nice to meet you, sir. The name's Gilbert. M'one of Toni's friends." Roma chuckled,

"So I've heard. A pleasure." Emerald pointed then to Lovi,

"This is Lovino. Ignore him, I gave him a Car Bomb." The Italian in question struggled against Toni's arms once more,

"Who tha fuck you think you're talkin' 'bout, girly?" he simply waved him off and pointed to Feli,

"Aaaaaand this is Lovi's brother, Feliciano. He's drunk too." She narrowed her eyes at him curiously, "…I think."

Gilbert thumped his chest,

"Nice to meet you all. I'm pretty awesomesauce and everything, but I'd like to introduce my little brother here, too. Oh, come on, Jesus Christ Lud you look like a fucking three year old. Say hi." The blond walked out from behind him, looking professional and calm, in a white t-shirt and jeans, a cross-pendant necklace around his neck, matching the one around Gilbert's. His hair was slicked back and his blue eyes were unnerving and curious. He would have been intimidating and scary if it weren't for the face his face was bright red with blush. It was almost… cute.

He looked around the group before clearing his throat, then nodded. Emerald rolled her eyes then smiled,

"Welcome to the James Joyce. Can I get you two anything?" Gil smiled,

"Gimmi the usual, and uh… Give Luddie here a beer or something." The brothers sat down on the opposing end of Feliciano, the blond sitting beside him. Feli turned slowly, then when the man looked back at him, he opened his eyes.

Blue was met with the biggest, brightest amber eyes anyone had ever seen, the colour shimmering from the florescent lights on the ceiling. Feliciano then narrowed his beautiful eyes a moment later, his voice dark and rough,

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" All head's around the group turned to the small boy, Roma's eyes laced with amusement.

Ludwig didn't know whether to retort to the question or honestly answer it. Thinking rationally, he went with the later, staring down at the short boy,

"Ludwig. And you?" Everyone stared at Feli, waiting for an answer. Instead, the small man pulled his arm back and slammed it into the man's stomach, causing him to fall off the stood. Gasps erupted around the room and Roma jumped for Feli before he could pounce. Emerald blinked, Gil snorted and Toni stared. Lovi was dead asleep in the man's arms, whispering something or other about arm's races.

Oh, what alcohol was capable of.

* * *

><p><strong>* <em>nonno<em>: Grandfather.**

*** _stronzo_: Fucker.**

**A/A/N/: LOLDRUNKS.**

**I completely see the Italy brother's personalities switching when drunk. So.. Feli's all "FAWK ALL YA'LL" and Lovi fell asleep. ….OTL I'm awful. Writing Feli saying 'fuck' made my heart hurt. ;x;**

**Anyways, yes! Not much happened here, but I needed this to be here. **

**…Yes~**

**Review? O3O make Feli sober again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AN UPDATE? IT'S A MIRACLE. And it's also the shortest chapter i've written so far.**

**More spontaneous drunkness here. And a hint of GerIta. That's gonna happen all on its own though, so…. Be prepared for a sexy-filled chapter dedicated to the CUTEST FUCKING PAIRING _EVER_. 8DD**

**Anyways, here you go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything in this fic besides my awkward Irish OC.**

* * *

><p>When Lovino opened his eyes, he realized three things.<p>

A: He was in someone's arms.

B: He didn't remember where he was, nor had any clue _who's_ arms he was in.

C: Feliciano was trying to punch some blond dude who, in turn, was trying not to get hit.

All in all, Lovi wanted answers.

"The hell's going on here?" He tried to sit up, the arms around him loosening, "The hell are you?" He turned, thrashing his way out of the person's grip, his eyes widening at the Spaniard who smiled sheepishly back at him,

"I'm glad you are awake, my friend."

"Since when the hell are we friends? Get your filthy hands off me!" Antonio fully released Lovino, the latter standing upright and looking around at the scene before them, "Now, mind telling me what the fuck happened?"

"Well, er, Gilbert came.. And he brought his brother, Ludwig, and for some odd reason, Feliciano… hit him." Lovi growled angrily,

"You gave him alcohol, didn't you?"

"I certainly did not, _mi amigo_—"

"_Someone_ gave him alcohol, though, am I correct?"

"Ah_, si, si_. You are." Lovi growled again, making his way over to his brother, a string of curses leaving his lips.

"Feli, knock it off." The Italian in question turned sharply, his narrow-lidded eye ablaze,

"No."

"Feli, come on. We're going."

"Go by your fucking self, _fratello_," he looked back at Ludwig who was wide-eyed underneath of him, at a loss for words, "I have unfinished business with this guy."

"Feli, up. _Now_."

"Fuck off!" Lovi reached down, grabbing Feli's arms and forcing him off of Ludwig. Emerald stared wide-eyed while Gilbert continued to laugh, Toni trying to make sense of everything. Roma paid their tab, and said his goodbyes.

"_Fratello_, let go of me!"

"Feli, I'm all for watching a bar fight, but that guy's seven times your puny size, and I don't want to be the one on your clean-up duty. We're leaving." Lovi pulled the smaller Italian out the door as Roma called for a cab, another growl escaping the elder brother's lips. His headache was ten times worse than it was that morning, and Feli's cries and screams did nothing to help the cause.

One he hit the car seat, his mouth shut, and he was dead quiet.

"That's much better, eh, Feli?" Roma climbed in next, Lovi shoving himself on the end and closing the door.

The small Italian didn't even blink.

The eight minute car drive was so eerily quiet, that when they stepped out and made their way to their room, Lovi almost felt relieved when Feli started off on another rant.

"Stupid fucking blond. The fuck he think he is? God? Fuck him." Lovino growled impatiently,

"Feliciano, he didn't do anything to you. Shut the hell up."

"Make me." Lovi turned to Feli, looking straight into his eyes,

"Listen to me. Don't you dare get all high and mighty on me just because you got fucking smashed. You know better. Now get the hell in bed and sleep that off. I can't stand hearing you talk like that." Lovi walked to the mirror, picking up a small bottle of pills and dry swallowing two of them. When he turned back around, Feli was staring at him, the corner of his eyes filled with tears,

"I can't talk like this, but you can?" Lovi crossed his arms,

"Yes. It doesn't suit you."

"Says who?" Feli sat back on the bed, a small hiccup escaping his mouth, "Maybe I don't wanna be me anymore." Lovi made a noise that sounded like the offspring of a sigh and a groan, running a hand through his hair,

"Look. You're… fine the way you are, alright? No need to change." He blushed out of awkwardness, trying to find the right words, "And, ah, you're my brother. And I love you, alright?" Feli shifted on the bed, his voice a mere whisper,

"You mean it, _fratello_?" Lovi nodded, scratching the back of his neck,

"Yeah." He paused, pointing a finger at Feli and glaring, "But you tell _anyone_ we had this conversation, and I'll kick your ass." Feli chuckled lightly, scooting back up in the bed and laying against the pillows,

"Hey, _fratello_?"

"Hn?" The younger Italian smiled, closing his eyes,

"I think… Antonio likes you." Lovi blushed, his voice angry and low,

"Where the hell did that come from?" Feli chuckled sleepily, his voice soft and warm,

"When you… Fell asleep, he cradled you…. And he sung to you…." Lovi blushed again, furious that the Spaniard had the nerve to take advantage of him like that.

"You… smiled… in your sleep." Feli's snores echoed around the room, leaving Lovi completely red-faced and dumb-founded. How could he, out of all people, smile in his sleep to someone like that?

Psh. Bullshit.

Lovi changed into a night shirt and boxers, walking into the kitchen area of the hotel room, glancing at Roma on the couch,

"Don't ever let her give him alcohol again." Roma chuckled, sipping on his small glass of wine,

"It was rather funny. Did you see that blond boy? He was blushing the entire time!"

"He was getting' his ass kicked by someone half his size, Grandfather." Roma laughed again,

"That he was. Feli's such a rough boy when intoxicated." Lovi rolled his eyes, taking a soda from the fridge and popping the cap, taking a long gulp of it. The pain meds had already begun to someone kick in, the dull ache in his head subsiding. Lovi glanced at his grandfather before heading back towards his room.

"Eh, Lovino…." The boy raised a brow, turning,

"Yeah?"

"Antonio. What do you think of him?" Lovino choked on his soda, the liquid lodged in his throat. After a minute of coughing hysterically, he finally cleared his throat and glared at his grandfather, completely red in the face,

"I hate him! He's stupid, idiotic, and he's so fucking annoying! And he can't sing." Roma gave a loud, round-bellied laugh before wiping at his eyes and waving Lovi off,

"That'll do, boy. Go get some sleep." Lovi grumbled and strode into his and Feli's room, placing his soda on the night table and running a hand through his hair. He flopped on the bed gently, cautious as to not wake Feli, turning off the lamp next to the bed and letting a small sigh escape his lips,

"Stupid… Spaniard."

* * *

><p><strong>AA/N: AHHH IT'S DONE. I UPDATED. NOW ALL CAN BE HAPPY UNTILL I GET MY ASS IN HIGH GEAR AND FIND A WAY TO INSPIRE MYSELF.**

**I seriously get sad writing Feli like that. BFVUIEROWSGLWRG DON'T MAKE ME DO IT ANYMORE. FRANCIS SHALL CONTINUE TO BE SMASHED AT RANDOM, INNAPROPRIATE TIMES, BUT FELI SHANT EVER BE THAT WAY AGAIN.**

**Obviously, I hinted at the soon-to-be-Spamano that shall be happening shortly. 'Cause, you know, IT'S GOAN HAPPEN.**

**But, yes. Shortly, once I stop being retarded and get inspired. OTL**

**Review, por favor? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS? HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :D**

**I'd love to thank you all personally, but you probably wanna read the chapter. SO THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, AND ALERTED, AND FAVED. YOU'LL ALL WIN COOKIES. COOKIES FOR ALL MY FANS.**

**This chapter's kind of short(THE SHORTEST SO FAR), and a little sad, but it has to be here. So, um.. Here you go!**

* * *

><p><em>Two Italian boys sat on a bench silently, their hands clasped against the others. The one on the right was rather feminine, and slightly younger than the left male, both with small smiles gracing their lips.<em>

_ The Vargas brothers sat, staring at the night sky._

_ Both were young, perhaps around the age of ten, and wrapped up in puffy jackets and snow-pants, the sky threatening to bless the world with the icy crystals. It was cold and chilly, yet the two boys continued to smile, their cheeks rosy from the winds, and were dead-set on watching the first snow of the year fall._

_ "Feliciano, Lovino, you two are going to catch a cold." A beautiful Italian woman walked out of a grand house behind the bench, painted a brilliant blue with green shutters. She wrapped a shawl tightly around her thin shoulders, and looked at the brother's with striking brown eyes, bags laying heavily underneath of them. The two boys turned to look at the woman, the smaller of them jumping off the bench and letting his brother's hand go to run to her,_

_ "But mamma, Lovino and I wish to watch the snow fall!" _

_ "Silly Felice…" She knelt on the hard earth, her nightgown falling around her thin frame like silk, "It will not snow tonight. Do you not see the sky? There are no clouds!" The small boy turned his wide amber eyes to the navy sky, the stars reflecting in his shining orbs,_

_ "The man on the radio said that it would snow tonight, mamma!" The other boy walked to his brother and mother, a smile on his face as well,_

_ "Yes, and Feli and I wanted to watch it fall!" Their mother smiled, reaching out to touch each of their cheeks,_

_ "My darlings, the man on the radio is not always right. Here, come inside and warm up, and when the clouds begin to cluster, you may come out again." The two brother's nodded, following the woman into the house. They shed their clothes and boots by the door, standing in long johns and t-shirts. The woman went to turn on a kettle and grabbed two more blankets from the living room as the boys made their way to the kitchen. The three settled around an ebony table, all smiling._

_ Then, the door slammed._

_ "Lucia!" An angry, slurred voice barked from the main parlor, heavy boots slamming against hardwood floors. The boys began to shake and tremble at the sound, their mother standing from the table,_

_ "Yes, Lovino, my love?" The man barreled through to the kitchen doorway, staring at his family within. His old, heavily tanned face glared with dark honey eyes, his hair disheveled and wild. He stunk of stale alcohol and his eyes gave him an aura of fury._

_ "Do not give me that bullshit." He stumbled forward, supporting himself on the counter, "The man at the bar told me he saw you in there the other day with someone?" He neared her once more, his eyes fierce and bloodshot, "Care to explain?"_

_ Lucia's eyes widened, her hand flitting to her chest as she stuttered out a measly,_

_ "Who…? I-I could not have—" She backed away from the man, her heart slamming against her chest, "I do not remember going to the bar!" _

_ "_Cazzo bugiardo_*!" He lunged forward, wrapping his hand far too tightly around her thin wrist, pulling her so they were face to face, her bright eyes filling with tears,_

_ "I swear, Lovino, I wasn't at a bar!"_

_ "You fucking slut, don't lie to me." He pushed her back against the counter, the marble pressing sharply against her spine. She cried out, looking over her husband's shoulder at her sons, their wild, tear-stained eyes more fearful than she'd ever seen._

_ "Boys, go to your room, and shut your door. Go!" Little Lovino grabbed Feli's hand and ran through the doorframe, pulling him up the steps and into their room, slamming the door behind them._

_ They crawled into their separate beds, the darkened room blinding them for a few seconds. They could clearly hear their parents on the floor beneath them._

_ "Lovino, I swear I was not at a bar!"_

_ "Shut your whore mouth!" A very high-pitched, heart-stopping scream echoed throughout the house as something metal clattered to a floor. Feliciano began to sob, causing Lovi to jump out of his bed, and into his brother's, pulling the younger boy close to his chest,_

_ "Listen to my heartbeat, Feliciano. Don't listen to anything else but my heartbeat."_

_ "Lovi—"_

_ "No, Feli." The older boy paused, shuddering, "Don't call me that. Call me what mamma calls Uncle Rodrich. _Fratello_."_

_ "O-Okay, _fratello_." They sat in silence, listening to their mother's loud cries and screams from the floor below, before everything was dead quiet. Feliciano had his chest pressed into Lovino's chest, his eyes closed so tightly, the lids were almost white. Lovi's eyes remained wide open, his ears alert and heart slamming against his ribcage. _

_ On the first floor, there was nothing but silence, until the slamming of a door was heard. Then nothing but soft, quiet silence._

_ Outside the blue house with green shutters was a black sky painted blue, where transparent clouds clustered together, crystalized, white snow beginning to fall._

_ Neither Vargas brother bothered to look out the window._

* * *

><p>Lovino's eyes burst open, his heart heavy and racing, his honey orbs pooling with tears. He sat up on the bed, looking at the snoring Feliciano beside him, then to the window. Spain was quiet at this time of morning, the sun still hiding behind a skyline horizon.<p>

The boy lay back on the bed, running a hand over his sweat-clad bangs, wiping at his eyes.

"It was a dream. Just a dream."

AS he heard his voice, the tears began to flow, a knot forcing its way into his throat.

Oh, how he silently wished it was only a dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cazzo bugiardo<strong>_** : Fucking Liar.**

**A/A/N: SAD CHAPTER IS SAD. MAYBE. I HOPE. WAS IT SAD? SAY YES.**

**This chapter was hard to write. XD I don't like the thought behind it, but it explains why the brothers are who they are, so it had to be here~**

**Review? Help Lovi have good dreams~**


End file.
